Carbon fiber-reinforced carbon materials, also referred to as carbon-carbon (C—C) composite materials, are composite materials that include carbon fibers reinforced in a matrix of carbon material. The C—C composite materials can be used in many high temperature applications. For example, the aerospace industry employs C—C composite materials as friction materials for commercial and military aircraft, such as brake friction materials.